The present disclosure relates generally to electrical outlet assemblies for vehicles and, more specifically, to electrical outlet assemblies for use on an exterior of a vehicle.
Electrical outlets located on the exterior of a vehicle may be susceptible to ingress of moisture and liquids. At least some known electrical outlet assemblies provide less than satisfactory means for draining moisture and other liquids that may have permeated weatherproofing seals used with such outlet assemblies, which may result in improper functioning of the electrical outlet assembly. Moreover, at least some known electrical outlet assemblies use waterproofed or weatherproofed electrical receptacles and/or harness connectors. However, use of waterproofed or weatherproofed electrical receptacles and harness connectors generally increases the cost and complexity of producing vehicles with exterior electrical outlet assemblies.